L'espoir que tu m'as laissé
by Kate Worthington
Summary: Le soir qui suivit l'enterrement d'Harry Potter après son affrontement face à Voldemort, le professeur Mac Gonagall trouva Drago Malfoy en train de vandaliser la tombe. Dix ans plus tard, le jeune homme s'explique...


Ma première fic alors soyez indulgents…

En tout cas, un grand merci à ma béta, mon kikivore qui prends son boulot très à cœur et à mon ange noir sans qui je ne me serait jamais mis à écrire.

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la grande JKR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir qui suivit l'enterrement d'Harry Potter après son affrontement face à Voldemort, le professeur Mac Gonagall voulut rendre un dernier hommage à son élève. Mais elle trouva Drago Malfoy en train de vandaliser la tombe. Ses doigts griffaient la pierre, cherchant désespérément à effriter la stèle . Ses poings martelaient l'albâtre, tentant d'arracher de plus gros morceaux. Ses mains ne pouvant rien face à la dureté de la pierre, il sortit sa baguette et tenta de faire exploser la sépulture. Son visage se tordait dans une expression de haine et de dégout. Chacun de ses traits trahissaient toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Jamais le professeur de métamorphose n'avait tant lutté pour garder son sang froid. Jamais elle n'avait pensé sérieusement avoir envie d'utiliser le sortilège ultime. Pourtant cette fois là elle y songea très sérieusement. Mais sa peine étant encore plus grande que sa colère, elle se contenta de le faire transplaner jusqu'en Sibérie ou elle le laissa se calmer pendant de longues heures avant de revenir le chercher et de l'expulser définitivement de collège, bien que la fin de l'année soit déjà proche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un an plus tard, Hermione Granger et son époux Ronald Weasley vinrent honorer la tombe de leur ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière, ils surprirent Drago devant la tombe de celui que l'on avait un temps surnommé le survivant. À leur arrivée, celui-ci tourna vers eux, un regard froid et hautain. Ron serra les poings et adressa un regard rempli de haine à l'ancien serpentard qui ne changea en rien son attitude. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se toiser ainsi et finalement le jeune Malfoy s'en alla en leur tournant le dos. Seule Hermione avait remarqué la boule de tissus qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais ignorant la nature de ce qu'il serrait si fort contre lui, elle n'en dis rien à personne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dix ans plus tard, le monde des sorciers avait organisé une grande cérémonie afin d'honorer le héros qui les avait sauvés au prix de sa vie. Tout le monde remarqua Draco assis au premier rang. Il avait vieilli mais avait gardé cet air fier et sur de lui bien que son sourire narquois se soit effacé au profit d'un masque de sérieux et de gravité. En dix ans, ils avaient tous mûris ainsi personne ne fit de réflexion mais les regards étaient explicites, d'autant plus que tous avaient eu vent de ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme le soir de l'enterrement.

Ronald fut le premier à faire son discours, Hermione suivit. Après les amis, se fut au tour des professeurs et enfin des officiels. Les discours étaient plus élogieux les uns que les autres. Mais personne ne pleurait. Le temps avait effacé les larmes ne conservant que les cicatrices, qui elles resteraient gravées à jamais dans les cœurs, comme les lettres d'or sur la pierre blanche.

À la surprise générale, lorsque le premier ministre eut finit son discours, Drago Malfoy se leva et vint se placer derrière le pupitre de bois, le visage fermé teinté d'une détermination farouche.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour rendre hommage à un héros… »

« Alors pourquoi t'es là ?! Si t'en es encore à t'acharner sur une tombe alors tire toi et va te faire soigner à Ste Mangouste! »

Ron avait sauté sur ses pieds, la colère teintait ses joues d'un rouge pourpre. Il ne supporterait jamais que cette vipère entache la mémoire de son ami. Drago étouffa un rire bref et nerveux avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

« Silence Weasley, je n'ai pas fini. »

Le rouquin bouillonnait intérieurement mais il finit par se rasseoir, prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami si celui-ci osait prononcer la moindre médisance.

« Comme je disais, je ne suis pas ici pour rendre hommage à un héros mais à un homme. Vous tous ici avez vu en Potter et en moi des ennemis jurés, éternels rivaux qui continueraient à se haïr jusqu'à la mort. C'était sans compter le fait que l'ennemi juré de Harry Potter n'était pas moi, mais Voldemort.

Vous avez toujours cru me connaître, moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, le fils à papa pédant, pourris, haïssable au possible. J'étais tellement facile à cerner n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant vous n'avez jamais rien su, vous vous êtes toujours tous arrêtés aux préjugés et à la façade, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Personne n'a jamais su qui j'étais vraiment. Personne à part une exception, Harry Potter. Lui a toujours su qui j'étais. Il a su quand j'étais empli de prétention et de mauvaise foie car oui je l'ai été. Mais il a aussi su quand j'ai changé.

Notre relation était basée sur la haine. Pour nous c'était quelque chose d'immuable, nous nous détesterions toujours et cela ne changerais jamais. C'était devenu notre repère dans nos deux vies mouvementées. Que l'on soit brouillés avec nos amis, blessés, démoralisés, heureux, en colère, effrayés, quoi qu'il arrive, cette animosité serait toujours là pour nous donner un repère, nous guider et nous pousser vers l'avant. Elle ne changerait jamais. Du moins c'est-ce que nous avons cru, l'un comme l'autre. Mais nous nous étions trompés, l'un comme l'autre.

La haine farouche est devenue désir d'écraser l'autre , de le dominer, de le posséder, de l'avoir, rien qu'à soi, d'avoir son amour et de l'aimer en retour. Et c'est ainsi que de rivaux nous sommes devenus amants. »

Drago marqua une pause. Ça y est, il l'avait dit.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Aussitôt deux émeraudes surgirent devant ses paupières. Dix ans que Harry était mort et pourtant il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir très nettement ses yeux rieur devant lui, pour entendre sa voix murmurer son nom, sentir sa peau et son corps finement musclé sous ses doigts, sa main glisser le long de son dos, son souffle chaud dans son cous, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres… Ses lèvres si douces, à son image. Une douceur qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais. Il ne put retenir une unique larme qui glissa le long de sa joue blanche.

Rouvrant les yeux à regret, il reprit son discours.

« Nous nous sommes aimés pendant plus d'un an. Cachés par crainte de vos préjugés. Mais malgré cela nous étions heureux. Jusqu'au jour où vous lui avez fait prendre ce rôle de survivant, qu'il a endossé, pour vous. Pour vous sauver vous. Et il est mort, pour vous. Alors je l'ai haï comme je n'avais jamais haï, je l'ai haï pour avoir préféré votre bonheur au mien, au notre. Je l'ai haï pour m'avoir laissé seul et pour m'avoir fait retomber dans ce gouffre de désespoir. Mais encore une fois j'avais sous estimé Harry Potter. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, il ne m'avait pas laissé seul, sans espoir. Bien au contraire, même à la fin il avait tout prévu. Et faisant appel à tous les miracles de la magie, il me laissa un peu de lui, un peu de son amour. Il me laissa un lueur d'espoir et une raison de croire en l'avenir. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, et cacha ses mains tremblantes derrière le pupitre le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« De tout ce que j'ai dit, libre à vous de le croire ou non. Cela m'est complètement égal. je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous mais pour lui. Et pour toi. »

À ses mots il s'écarta du pupitre et tandis la main vers une petite fille assise un peu l'écart et que personne n'avait remarquée. Aussitôt l'enfant bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers l'homme blond, faisant voler ses longs cheveux de jais retenus en une queue de cheval haute par un élastique vert. Elle serra ses bras autour de l'ancien serpentard qui posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris clair. Au début il avait été déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas héritée de ces yeux émeraudes qu'il avait tant aimé. Mais il avait compris que c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins il aimerait sa fille pour ce qu'elle était et non pas comme une réincarnation de son amant.

« Hope Potter-Malfoy » Il murmura ces quelques mots en caressant le joue de sa fille avant de faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigts un rose blanche qu'il donna à l'enfant.

Se détachant doucement de l'étreinte de son père, Hope s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la pierre froide avant de placer la fleur devant la stèle.

Elle courut alors rejoindre son père et tous deux partirent sans un mot, tournant le dos à une assemblée médusée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis avide de conseils.


End file.
